


I'm hoping you weren't heaven sent (cause only hell knows where you've been)

by saiditthreetimes (dvstvny)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvstvny/pseuds/saiditthreetimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla & Laura's first 'I Love You's'<br/>title is from only love by pvris</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm hoping you weren't heaven sent (cause only hell knows where you've been)

**Author's Note:**

> short and i wrote this in like 10 minutes idek im trash lol

Laura Hollis sits at her desk, timelessly reading a book about bike safety of some sort. As she hears someone enter the room, she puts down her book and looks up. She sees her girlfriend, Carmilla Karnstein, smirking down at her.  
"Bike safety again huh, cupcake?"  
She says sitting on the edge of her bed, facing towards Laura.  
"Hey, Carm, I thought you went to find another Sumerian book with LaFontaine?" Laura asks instantly sitting next to the vampire.  
"I was, but then I thought of something." She smirks, wrapping her arm around Laura.  
"What's that?" Laura replies innocently. Carmilla puts on a genuine smile.  
"So as we were looking for books in the library I thought to myself, "Why am I sitting here with a bunch of books when I could be in my dorm with my little creampuff of a girlfriend, cuddling, watching movies, kissing." Laura blushes immediately after hearing Carmilla's confession.  
"It was nice of you to think of me. To be honest, I was thinking about you, too." Carmilla almost blushes before she leans in for a passionate kiss and as their lips met, Laura felt it again. That spark that reminded her that it was worth going through all this vampire stuff if she got to feel it, if she got to be with Carmilla. Although, she didn't look it, Carmilla was very sweet towards Laura, such as doing simple chivalrous acts like holding the door open for her or pushing in her chair after she sits down. She was also never afraid to be public about their relationship. From hand holding to a couple of stolen kisses at parks or in the library, she always showed Laura how much she cared for her. Shortly after that realization, Laura came up with a long-thought out conclusion; Laura Hollis is in love with Carmila Karnstein. Being with someone like Carmilla, it wasn't hard for her to fall for her. She loved how she made her tea or how she would protect her from anyone or anything, even her own family.  
After pulling away from the kiss, Laura spilled what was on her mind.  
"I love you, Carm." She whispered just loud enough for her to hear. The look on her face was pure shock. She had not expect Laura to say that to her so soon. Of course, Carmilla loved her, too but she didn't know Laura shared the same feelings as her just yet.  
While lost in her thoughts, Carmilla didn't noticed Laura starting to get anxious. "What if I said it to soon? What if she doesn't feel the same way and breaks up with me?" were just some of the questions running through her head.  
"Please, say something." Laura whispered, her voice unsteady.  
This snapped Carmilla out of her thoughts,  
"Of course I love you, you adorable little dork." She reciprocated, smiling at the smile on Laura's face that instantly appeared.  
Before either of them could say anything more, Laura grabbed Carmilla's face, smashing their lips together for the second time that night.  
As they pull away, Carmilla whispers, "I'm so in love with you, Laura Hollis."  
Laura grabs her hand and states, "I'm even more in love with you, Carmilla Karnstein."  
Carmilla chuckles before she adds, "Not possible, sweetheart."


End file.
